moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Midland Province
"Riverwomen's Daughter do you know where fresh heather bloom? For I know a glen where golden thistle rest!" - A line from a Fjoric childern's book, Fariy's Tales Midland Province, also referred to as the Province of the Midlands, the Province of Three Saels, or Midlands, is located in the center of the Principality of Fjallidh, and boarders the Province of Eadha and Ri to the south, the Province of Cre'n Fa'earn and Ruis to the north, Fjallidhheim to the east, the Atalisian Mountains to the west, and eventually the realms of Alterac beyond those mountains. There are four major cities in the province Bram, Norsael, Soutsael, and the province's capital Sael. There is one major fortification in the province, Url, and is built on the Rheingold. There are two major bodies of water in the Midlands, the Rheingold, a major river that flows throughout the middle principality and eventual empties into the Forbidding Sea, and the Lake Ri, the source of the Rheingold. There are three mountain ranges that the touch the province, the Hilim Mountains to the northeast, the Hilm Mountains to the southeast, and the Atalisian Mountains to the west. The Atalisians are divided into the two ranges the Northern Atalisians and the Southern Atalisians. The province is home to House of Rosencrance, a branch from the House of Fjallajökull, and is under the dominion of the Prince of Fjallidh. Etymology The word ''Midland ''is a Common word that means "middle land", similar to the Old Alteraci Common word ''Middenwarlda ''meaning "middle world", which is believed to have com from the Fjoric word ''Mittelerde ''meaning "middle world". History The Midland Province, was first settled by the Idosi a tribe that belonged to the Daonaidh people, the Idosi were a nomadic group of sheep herders who migrated southward from Cre'n Fa'earn, since their nomadic culture was met with hostile opposition from their non-nomadic cousins. The Idosi later built permanent settlements along the Rheingold such a Sael. One thousand years prior to the Opening of the Black Portal, a merchant family known as the House of Rosencrance, moved into the region, and founded the city of Bram, located in Lake Ri, near the entrance to the Rheingold, to profit from the ongoing trade in the region. Government The Province of Eadha, is ruled by the House of Rosencrance, the current head of the house is the Baron Ludovicus. The house serves under the Prince of Fjallidh, since it is a branch from the main house. The province does poses some autonomy, however all laws or rulings that are passed must be in agreement with the Prince of Fjallidh. Environment and Culture Midlands, is a region that mainly consists of open fields, and grasslands, there are also however a few spartan forests that grow along the bank of the Rheingold. The region boasts a large a large farming community, however it is only second to the Province of Ri. Since the province is home to the Rheingold and the Lake Ri, the Midlands possesses a fairly health fishing community, however it is second to its farming communities. Throughout most of the year, the weather is rather cool, since the cold air from the surrounding mountains flows down into the region. The Mindlands experiences very little snow, however during the winter times the region undergoes heavy rainfall. During the Spring Equinox, in the Midlands, the province holds a festival where people of all ages, compete in a various competitions such as herding, hunting, and horseback archery. There is also a boating race that stats at Bram, and finishes at the river's end. Category:Alterac Locations Category:House of Fjallajökull Category:Midland Province Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Alterac